


Movie Night

by Tinker_Titan



Series: Pietro Maximoff ship drabbles [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Demisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Slight insecure Peter Parker, demisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker has some habits, but the worst is being blind to things around him. But hey, movie nights are still great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of starting some drabbles featuring male characters paired up Pietro Maximoff. Mainly Pairings such as:
> 
> Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff  
> Peter Parker/Pietro Maximoff
> 
> Maybe a some others, but mostly those.

 

 

 

Peter Parker has a bad habit.

You see, Peter likes to have a movie night every Saturday night. That's not the bad habit. We'll get there eventually, promise.

Every Saturday night, Peter locks himself inside his room at the Avengers tower and finds specific and carefully chosen movies to play on his television that was provided by Tony Stark himself. He has a varying taste in movies, but only the best get to be featured on Saturday nights.

Occasionally, he invites a friend to partake in the awesome that is these movie nights. Tony is a common visitor. And sometimes, even Steve watches a few movies before going to bed. However, if someone tags along, they have to spend the night in Peter's room. It's a ritual. Lots of food, unhealthy drinks, and pajamas.

However, there are times when Peter is almost blind and forgets.

He forgets to mention that he's demisexual to his friends and doesn't notice the stares. Peter doesn't really see himself as the most attractive person. Not ugly, just, not a god like his teammates and the people that, for some reason, get idolized in commercials, shows, and movies. He's a little insecure. But, it isn't like he dwells on it much. His looks aren't a big problem for him. (Not that they are at all).

It's weird for him sometimes to get attention from people in any type of sexual manner. It catches him off guard.

Like his friend, Nova.

Nova isn't a bad person. It's just that not long after they met, maybe a few months into knowing each other, Peter invited the other hero to a movie night. After the first movie, it didn't take a genius like Peter to feel the awkwardness in the air. After asking, Peter was a uncomfortable. Not in an, 'I-hate-you' kind of way. Just, maybe give him a day or two to gather his thoughts and take it in stride.

They're still good friends, though.

But it's happened a few times, with different people.

And so, Peter doesn't invite  new people to his movie nights much anymore. It's weird for him now.

But now, Peter actually wanted to invite a friend of his that's never partaken before. He met Pietro almost a year ago and things have been going well, they're close now. They talk a lot and go out with the others.

Peter thinks he's a nice guy, a great friend, and a good friend to have fun with. And he's not as stupid as other people think he is, he just prefers to have fun and goof off. He's pretty smart, not as smart as Peter, but still, he listens if Peter ever explains something.

Anyways, with Pietro right next to him, Peter isn't sure how to act around the speedster. He's sure that he sees Pietro as a potential partner, a guy to date, but it's not just up to him. Pietro is a person and he needs him to be on board too. Besides, it isn't like he's obligated to ask him out. But now that he thinks about it, he never told Pietro about his sexuality. Not like he's had to. However-

Slipping his hand over he lightly grabs Pietro's left one saying, "I'm demisexual".

'Damn it! Does he even know what it means? A lot of people don't.'

It's shocking to have the other intertwine their fingers and with a smile as he keeps his eyes on the movie, Lord Of The Flies, respond with, "Zat is good to hear".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It took me about an hour to write, maybe less, so I hope you had fun.
> 
> Demisexual definition: An individual who is demisexual is one who doesn't experience sexual attraction unless a strong emotional connection is formed.
> 
> Please leave a comment and give me your thoughts.


End file.
